


Find a Canvas, Paint it Red.

by orphan_account, plantjimin



Series: Dark( ish ) Kuroko [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, mukkun isnt in this cuz i dont think hed be suited to be a detective, or anything related to crime really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The various skin tones make them unique canvases. Their beauty can be brought out when painted on with certain colours. Like red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Killer

 The grey-haired young man watches silently, and almost reverently as blood slowly drains from the writhing body on the ground. Limbs, once attached to it, had been neatly sliced and placed respectively beside the short stumps - ghosts of the stolen parts - protruding from the torso; serving effectively as a tauntingly cruel reminder of what has been lost forever. Crimson liquid slithers across the ground, dying the brown soil a maroon colour. He is almost loathful of the sock that muffles the victim’s screams of anguish, but for now he stands for relishing in his victim’s useless squirms.

 

 Using a glove-clad finger, the young man presses his finger in one of the stumps, making the limbless boy yell even louder - although that too, cannot be heard. The miss of the boy’s hoarse voice is easily remedied in his mind, however, allowing his lips to involuntarily twitch in a rare smile - as maniacal this one was. Using the blood on his finger as ink, the man writes something on the ground before leaving the scene. The blond victim is left to die, abandoned in a deserted corner of a park.

 

* * *

 

 “Wakamatsu Kousuke, a second year attending Touou High was found dead this morning in a quiet corner of a park. His arms and legs had been hacked off, with spirals cut into his torso and is believed to have died of blood loss. Next to his body was a message, most likely left by the killer, that reads “There is beauty in suffering”. A bruise was found near his neck, at a pressure point, along with a sock, identified to be his own, stuffed in his mouth.

 

 “It was concluded that the killer first paralysed Wakamatsu Kosuke before stuffing his mouth and cutting off his limbs, therefore preventing the victim from either calling for help or putting up any form of resistance.

 

 “Wakamatsu Kousuke was last seen walking back from basketball practise at 1930 not too far from the park. Surveillance cameras did not see any other people walking the same path as Wakamatsu Kosuke around the time he passed by. With this, I conclude the findings.”

 

 Seated around an oval table is a group of men with oddly coloured hair. They all stare intensely at the visualiser screen, as if hoping that more clues would appear before them. A tanned, dark blue haired man abruptly jumps up, his fist clenched, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

 

 “Dammit,” he cusses. “This is exactly like all the murders committed by The Phantom! It has to be him! Ten murders in and we still haven't caught him yet, how many more must die?”

 

 The fair blond beside him quickly stands up and places a hand on the bluenette’s shoulder.

 

 “Aomine-cchi, calm down. We’ll catch him soon, I swear.”

 

 “Kise, this has been going on for far too long, I can't accept it!”

 

 Kise scowls, amber eyes burning with anger.

 

 “Neither can I, but getting upset will do nothing but cloud our minds. Let's just focus on trying to find the killer.”

 

 The green haired man who presented the case interrupts,”Kise’s right, let's just focus on the case. So, back to the topic. As of yet, we don't have any suspects. However, there will be someone joining us today to help us with the case. If I'm not mistaken, he should arrive any moment now…”

 

 As if on cue, the door opens, revealing a man with flaming red hair. The man’s imposing aura and confident strides make him seem taller than he actually is.

 

 “I'm Akashi Seijuro,” the man introduces himself, ”Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

 Kise’s eyes widen.

 

 “Akashi Seijuro, the youngest yet most successful prodigy detective of the Kyoto police department, rumoured to be the best detective in Japan? That Akashi Seijuro?” Kise gushed in amazement.

 

 With a slight smile, Akashi nods.

 

 “All of you are rather famous too. Aomine Daiki, best fighter in Tokyo, solved most of the cases assigned to him. Kise Ryouta, superb charmer, known for having gathered much information through sheer charm alone. Momoi Satsuki, the genius able to gather intelligence from even the most secure of organisations. Midorima Shintarou, amazing sniper who has never missed a shot, quite a good tactician too. Kuroko Tetsuya, whose ability to pick up small details and minuscule clues are said to be second to none, also able to infiltrate organisations without being detected. Quite a gathering, I’d say.”

 

 A man with teal hair interrupts,”As flattering those words are, they mean nothing if we are unable to solve this case. Akashi-san, please.”

 

 Akashi accepts the file handed to him.

 

 “There's no need to be so formal, Kuroko,” he comments, flipping through the file.

 

 “Akashi-kun, then.”

 

 “Better.”

 

* * *

 

 The next few days are spent visiting the crime scene and watching records from the surveillance cameras. The careful analysis brings up new clues.

 

 “A young man with grey hair was spotted at all the crime scenes around the time of the murders,” Akashi begins,”However, this wasn't noticed at first due to - what has been concluded as - his weak presence combined with misdirection. With this, the list of possible suspects has been narrowed down. We’ll try to find out more tomorrow.”

 

 Aomine grins, rubbing his hands with glee, ”Finally, we have a glimpse of the killer’s back! Having Akashi join us sure helped us a lot!”

 

 Akashi laughed,”You flatter me.”

 

* * *

 

 A man walks into an average sized living room, and pulls blood stained gloves out of his pocket. He heads to the fireplace and flings them in, letting them go up in flames. Reaching up, he gives his grey hair a pull. The layer of grey comes out, revealing a tuft of teal blue hair under it.

 

* * *

 

 “Another victim was discovered this morning, this time in a dark alley behind a tattoo shop. We have reason to believe that he, too, was a victim of The Phantom,” Midorima reads the file presented to him by his coworker, Takao.

 

 Kuroko glares at the file.

 

 “We’ll catch him, for sure.”

 

 Determination is evident in his voice.

 

* * *

 

 That day, they find the killer. Mayuzumi Chihiro is his name. A grey haired man in his mid-twenties that used misdirection in his basketball matches during his high school years. All the crime scenes were near his house. He was described by his colleagues as “cold, condescending and seemed to hate the human race in general”. Mayuzumi Chihiro seemed to fit the profile perfectly.

 

 The group of detectives spend some time planning on how to capture Mayuzumi. By the time they've devised a foolproof plan, it's almost midnight. The meeting over, plans set, the detectives filter out of the room.

 

 Soon, only Kuroko and Akashi remain. Akashi motions to Kuroko, beckoning him to come closer. Kuroko obeys.

 

 Akashi lowers his lips to Kuroko’s ears.

 

 “Hello… Phantom.”

 

 Kuroko’s eyes widen.


	2. A Friend

 Akashi’s voice drops.

 

 “Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as well as Rouge Cyrille. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

_Rogue Cyrille, a mass murderer in Kyoto. He would cut off his victim’s tongues and gag them with it before proceeding to cut them open. He would take their organs and place them on the ground beside them, arranging them as if they were nothing more than amusing trinkets to play with when bored. Using the victim’s blood and organs, he would make ‘art pieces’ - arguably, anyway. After killing his 15th victim he suddenly disappeared. To this day, his whereabouts remains unknown._

 Kuroko lets out a rare smile.

 

 “I look forward to working together.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise?


End file.
